This invention relates to baggage identification tags.
Government regulations have required that the outside of all baggage be identified with the passenger's name and address. The purpose is to identify the owner of the baggage if the baggage is lost. The airlines also benefit from such identification because the number of lost baggage claims can be greatly reduced.
A present method of using pressure sensitive labels with the passenger's name and address is undesirable because such labels can cause damage to expensive luggage. Many travelers refrain from using such labels or other identification tags that expose their name and address for fear of alerting professional burglars that a home will be unoccupied while the owner is traveling.
The present invention provides a baggage identification tag which allows a passenger to write his name and address on the tag and to seal this information inside the tag so his name and address are not exposed. The baggage identification tag of this invention can be manufactured at a reasonably low cost, so that airlines can reasonably afford to put the tag in all of their terminals and travel agencies. These advantages of the baggage identification tag can encourage use by a greater number of passengers, thereby reducing lost luggage and resulting lost baggage claims.